


Lose-Lose Situation

by firefly124



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Still_Grrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd known the moment she pulled the halberd out of the weapons cabinet where this was heading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose-Lose Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comm Still_Grrr prompt: Gunn. Set during "Super Symmetry" and containing a few bits of dialogue from the ep.

He'd known the moment she pulled the halberd out of the weapons cabinet where this was heading. She wasn't in a reason-listening kind of mood, even if she tried to play it like she'd given in.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I guess I kind of lost it."

She'd be mad, maybe even hate him. But she'd still be Fred. Smart, sexy, with a core of steel that most people didn't see, but that Gunn loved every bit as much as her quirky smile and the way it sounded when she said his name.

"Go away, Charles! You asked me not to kill him and I'm not. Not exactly."

If he stood by and let her turn herself into a monster, he might keep her for a little while. But it'd be Alonna all over again. He'd failed as a brother. He wasn't about to fail as a lover.

"Charles, no!"

Looking at her after the portal closed, he knew he'd been right. She couldn't love a murderer.

"What happened to the professor?"

"It's taken care of."

He'd lost her, but she was still Fred. In his book, that was a win. Damn shame it didn't feel like it. Damn shame.


End file.
